


Draco Malfoy is Not a Complete Git

by dracomalfoypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco and Harry are really just clueless boys, Friends to Lovers, Harry and Draco are best friends, Idiots in Love, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewriting Canon, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoypotter/pseuds/dracomalfoypotter
Summary: “For a slytherin, Draco, you’re really not all that clever sometimes.”





	1. DRACO MEETS FAMOUS HARRY POTTER

 

Draco woke up on July 31st, 1991 like he would any other day. A lavish breakfast would be provided by the house elves, and following that he would go to the Manor’s library to preview some advanced spellbooks that he would study in the near future.

Differing how he would spend his normal days, on July 31st, 1991 he would go to Diagon Alley. Little did he know when he woke up that summer morning, he would come face to face with Harry Potter for the first time ever.

 

—

 

“Hogwarts, dear?" Draco heard Madam Malkin speak to a boy who just walked in the shop, "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact.”

Draco stood in the back of the shop waiting for Madam Malkin to finish his fitting when a petite boy who looked to be around his age stood on the stool next to him.

"Hello," said Draco, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said the tiny raven-haired boy.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said Draco. He was rather bored, truth be told. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The boy next to him didn’t say anything, so he continued to speak, "Have you got your own broom?"

"No," said the boy.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," the boy said. _Did he not know what quidditch is?_  Draco thought.  _What if he was a muggleborn?_

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco drawed the conversation on.

"No," said the boy and Draco thought he was really shy.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said the boy who Draco now realized, looking up, had vibrant emerald green eyes.

"I say, look at that man!" exclaimed Draco, gesturing to the huge man waiting outside the shop, holding two ice creams.

"That's Hagrid," said the green-eyed boy, a bit more confidently than anything else he’d said. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Draco, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said the boy. 

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco chuckled a bit at his own joke, which apparently his companion did not find funny.

"I think he's brilliant," said the boy, coldly.

"Do you?" said Draco, not being able to hold back a sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" Draco asked.

"They're dead," said the boy in a dismissive manner.

Dead? How was Draco supposed to respond to that? "Oh, sorry," he spit out, in not the nicest way possible. "But they were our kind, weren't they?" 

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." He replied, the ice still remaining in his tone.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" Draco rambled on, repeating what he had heard his father speak about dozens of times.

Before the mystery boy could answer, Madam Malkin announced, "That's you done, my dear," gesturing to him, and the boy with jet black hair got down immediately and began to walk towards the exit.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said Draco, not positive if the boy even heard him.

He had never even got his name.

 

—

 

Before Draco knew it, it was September 1st.

At promptly 10:30a.m., his family and he apparated to the train station in which he would enter Platform 9 ¾.

Before he followed his father through the wall, he noticed someone standing behind his mother and he soon recognized him to be the boy from the robes shop.

“Excuse me,” the boy said to Draco’s mother, Narcissa.

“Hello, dear,” his mother greeted, “First time at Hogwarts? Draco is new too.”

Draco nodded, “You’re the boy from the robes shop. I never did get your name. I’m Draco Malfoy. And you are?”

“Harry,” he said.

“You wouldn’t happen to be Harry Potter, would you?” Draco asked nervously, it couldn’t be?

“That’s my name,” Harry said.

“Merlin’s beard, do you have the scar?”

“You mean, this?” Harry pulled back his hair, revealing a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

“Yes! That! Merlin! It’s really you! Mother, it’s Harry Potter!” Draco exclaimed, not able to keep his excitement in.

Narcissa smiled at her enthusiastic son, and looked back to Harry offering him a kind smile as well, “We must be getting you boys through the platform now, wouldn’t want to miss the train now would we?”

“Yes mother, Harry, do you want me to go first?”

Harry nodded so Draco proceeded through the platform, disappearing as his body touched the wall.

“Whoa,” Harry gasped.

“Astonishing, isn’t it? Now come on love, just go on and run, I’ll follow right behind you okay?” Narcissa told Harry and he agreed reluctantly but listened to her nonetheless and was soon greeted by Draco once again.

“That was crazy,” Harry said.

“Agreed,” Draco grinned. Narcissa led Draco and Harry over to Lucius where the Malfoys bid their goodbyes to each other and even Narcissa gave Harry a little hug goodbye.

“Don’t forget to write, my dragon,” Narcissa kissed Draco’s forehead and he blushed. Way to embarrass him in front of Harry!

“Goodbye mother, I love you,” he hugged her goodbye, as well as his father, who patted his back and then proceeded to board the train with Harry.


	2. TRAIN RIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry meet Ron Weasley on the Hogwarts Express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to express my gratitude for the positive feedback I received on the first chapter of this story. 
> 
> It honestly means the world to me and those who commented made me smile! And also thank you for 40+ kudos! That’s insane! 
> 
> I hope this chapter doesn’t disappoint. Please bear with me, I have a lot in store for this book. 
> 
> I just want to note that this is NOT a completed story and there are going to be many more chapters. The number I am uncertain of but I promise we are only getting started here! 
> 
> Thanks again, enjoy!

 

 

  


Upon entering the train, Draco led Harry to an empty compartment where they sat down.

 

Once Draco took a seat, he had time to compose his thoughts.  _He had just met Harry Potter._

 

_No, he had actually met him a month ago but was too big of an arse to realize it._

 

Draco hoped he hadn’t messed up his chances of being friends with THE Harry Potter. Growing up, hearing stories, he loved the boy, and he had never even met him.

 

Harry Potter was notably different than what one would imagine the only person ever to survive the Killing Curse to be. For starters, he was tiny. Draco was a petite, lean child, but he had a good couple inches on Harry. Draco guessed that the reason Harry looked so small were the oversized muggle clothes he wore. That’s when it dawned on him. _Harry must’ve grown up with muggles! It only made sense. That’s why Harry didn’t know about Quidditch or what house he’d be in!_

_Harry Potter, the conqueror of death, raised by muggles. Wait until his father heardabout this!_

 

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts by a red-headed boy knocking on the compartment door. _Must_ _be_ _a_   _Weasley_ , he thought, due to the young boy’s worn out clothing and flaming red hair.

 

“Is anyone sitting there?” He asked, pointing to the seat across from Harry and Draco.

 

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry with wide eyes, and Draco remembered that Harry’s scar was half-exposed.

 

“Blimey, you’re Harry Potter!” Ron exclaimed.

 

Harry nodded dismissively. _Did Harry not like the attention he was getting?_ Draco wondered.  _He would have loved all that attention from strangers!_

 

“The scar! Can you show me?”

 

Harry let out a low sigh before pulling the remainder of his fringe off his forehead to reveal the lightning bolt, forcing a weak smile on his face.

 

“Wicked! I’m Ron by the way, Ron Weasley!” The giddy young redhead announced and Draco nodded even though he wasn’t being spoken to directly.

 

“You already know who I am, and this is my friend, Draco.” Harry introduced. 

 

Draco couldn’t help but smile.  _Harry had just introduced Draco as his friend! He was Harry Potter’s friend!_

 

Draco nodded, “I’m Draco Malfoy.”

 

Ron’s eyes widened, (Draco would note he did this a lot), “A Malfoy?! Harry, you shouldn’t be going making friends with the wrong sort!”

 

“What do you mean, wrong sort?” Harry asked, looking between Draco and Ron.

 

“Well, you know, he’s a Malfoy. His dad is a death eater, so Draco here is practically a junior death eater, he-,”

 

“Excuse me? What’s a death eater?” Harry blurted.

 

Draco responded before Ron could, “A death eater is a supporter of You-Know-Who. However, Weasley,” Draco sneered, turning his head towards Ron, “My father was proven to be under the Imperius curse during the war and was not a death eater of his own accord.”

 

Harry tilted his head slightly, he seemed to be having difficulty taking this all in, “Imperius means he was being controlled?” Draco nodded, “Well Ron, even if Draco’s dad supported Voldemort,” Ron gasped and Draco flinched, “Sorry, You-Know-Who, it doesn’t mean that he does. Draco is my first friend and I don’t appreciate you bad-mouthing him.”

 

“Sorry, Malfoy,” Ron offered an apology which Draco believed to be utter bullshit. It was clear he just wanted to be friends with Potter!

 

“Are you apologizing because you’re actually sorry or because you want to be friends with Harry?”

 

Ron flushed pink, “W-well, I-,”

 

“It’s okay Ron, just be nicer to Draco please because he’s my friend too.” Harry said.

 

Leave it to Potter to be a peacemaker. Draco’s father had talked many times about how the Weasley’s were a bunch of blood-traitors and muggle lovers, but Draco wasn’t to start spouting his bigotry because evidently Harry did not like the little dispute Weasley and he had already shared. He could be civil with the redhead if it meant being friends with Harry.

 

_As Harry and Ron began to have a conversation, Draco drifted back into his thoughts. What house would Harry get sorted in? Draco personally thought he was a clever boy, not the most outgoing, and he HAD defeated the Dark Lord so perhaps Slytherin?! Anything but bloody Gryffindor, he thought. That’s where all those Weasley’s go, father had once said. If Harry got sorted into Slytherin, then he would be Harry’s best friend for sure. He would show Harry the ways of the wizarding world._

 

After an hour or so on the train, a short smiling woman came bearing sweets.

 

“Anything off the cart, dears?”

 

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts once again and followed Harry to the cart who was very excited to buy one of everything off the trolley. Draco picked out a couple Chocolate Frogs, as they were his personal favorite.

 

Ron had packed only a sandwich that was the equivalent of something Draco thought not even a house elf would eat. He almost felt bad. Not that it even mattered because Harry bought Ron one of everything from the cart as well, because apparently the boy had a surplus of galleons. Probably just got access to the Potter vault, if he had recently entered the wizarding world.

 

Towards the end of the train ride a girl with bushy brown hair came asking if any of the boys had seen a toad that belonged to her friend.

 

“Has anyone seen a toad? Neville’s lost his.” She asked, and Draco noticed that her two front teeth were rather large, and he tried to hold in a snigger as he recognized the similarities between her and a rabbit.

 

“Nope, just Scabbers here,” said Ron, wand in hand, as he had been practicing trying to change his rat’s fur color.

 

The girl picked her nose at the rodent on Ron’s lap, “Are you doing magic? Let’s see it, then.”

 

She sat down adjacent to Ron and based on his flustered reaction Draco confirmed the redhead hadn’t had a female other than his mother sitting that close to him before.

 

“All right,” He took a deep breath, clearing his throat, “Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.” He waved his wand, however nothing happened. Draco had been rooting for Ron to get the spell right for the sole fact that this girl annoyed him to the nth degree.

 

“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” asked the girl. Obviously not. All spells are latin derived, Draco’s father had once said. “Well, it’s not a very good spell, clearly. I’ve only tried a few spells just for practice, and they all worked just fine for me. You see, nobody in my family is magic, so when I got the letter, for Hogwarts, the best school of witchcraft - my parents - and of course, I - were delighted! I’m just so excited! I’ve read all of our course books by heart already! Hopefully it will be enough. I’m Hermione Granger, by the way! And you are?” She rambled quickly and Draco took a deep breath, Ron looked irritated, and Harry looked unimpressed, as per usual.

 

“I’m Ron Weasley.”

 

“Draco Malfoy.”

 

“Harry Potter.”

 

“Are you really?” asked Hermione. “I’ve read all about you, you know! You’re in several books that I bought to further educate myself on the Wizarding World, such as; Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts!”

 

“I am?” Harry looked sick.

 

“Well of course! You only defeated one of most wicked yet powerful wizards to live! If that was me, I’d find out all the information! Do you lot have any idea on what house you will be sorted in? I’m personally hoping for Gryffindor as the headmaster, Dumbledore himself was sorted there! I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad either… Anyways, I should probably be going now to find Neville’s pet! You three should be getting in your robes as I expect we will be arriving soon.”

 

As she left, Ron let out a sigh of relief and Draco began to snigger.

 

“At this point, I think I’d rather be in Slytherin than in a house with her,”

 

“A Weasley in Slytherin!” Draco laughed.

 

“I still don’t have the slightest idea about what the houses mean,” Harry admitted.

 

“Gryffindor is the house of the reckless, Slytherin the cunning and ambitious, Ravenclaw the witty, and Hufflepuff the loyal and kind.”

 

“Hey! Gryffindors are known for being brave not reckless!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the bickering, “I don’t know which house I’ll be be in. I don’t really have any special qualities. I’m just well, me.”

 

“You would be great in Slytherin with me.”

 

“No! Gryffindor, Harry! You don’t want to go in Slytherin!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Dark wizards like You-Know-Who are from there!”

 

“I’m sure not everyone can be bad there, or else it wouldn’t be allowed anymore.” Harry spoke up and Draco pat him on the shoulder, “This is why you’re my best friend.” Draco was delighted to see the genuine smile rise on Harry’s face when he called him his best friend. Harry was so cute.

 

Ron appeared jealous at the little moment the pair shared and Draco couldn’t help but smirk upon realization.

 

In a blink of an eye, they had arrived at Hogsmeade and were to board boats to the castle that they would call home for the next seven years.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> If you’re reading this note right now, I seriously love you. 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic in this fandom and in general to be honest. I just adore Draco and Harry so much and I really wanted to write a fic from Draco’s perspective as he’s such an interesting character to me.
> 
> If any of the characters seem OOC, it is on purpose, as this is NOT canon compliant and I’m still writing out the story and establishing characters that may deviate from their original introduction. 
> 
> All of the characters in my story belong to J.K. Rowling, though I may be writing them in a slightly different manner.
> 
> The dialogue in Madam Malkin’s shop is verbatim from The Philosopher’s Stone book however I did add Draco’s insights, which are 100% mine. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the introduction of the story!


End file.
